


Drabble: My Son's Sixth Birthday Party

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Harris had to throw a birthday party for her 6 year old son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: My Son's Sixth Birthday Party

**Pre-Series**  
  
"I knew we didn't need a big fucking party!"  
  
"All mothers plan birthday parties for their children, I'm no exception."  
  
"Then why the hell is the boy weepin'?"  
  
"The clown scared him…"  
  
"You got a clown? How much did you spend on this?"  
  
"Mrs. Lawrence prepared a cowboy themed party for her son. Mothers won't stop talking about it. I didn't want to lose face."   
  
"But it was okay to lose  _my_  money?"  
  
She took some plates, ignoring Tony's angry yelling, and walked past her sniffling son to the kitchen. The guests enjoyed the party. That was all that mattered.


End file.
